A Lone Wolf's Melody
by Tears of Soul
Summary: Garth and Lily are now the proud parents of two beautiful cubs! Ethan and Melody. After an accident the family is never the same. Years after a Lone Wolf named Reginald (Reggie) who holds a secret to his own past comes to the pack and Melody plans to seek it out! Not even the scorning from her father is enough to keep those two apart. Okay that's enough hinting. Grath x Lily, OcxOc
1. Ch 1 A New Beginning

Garth impatiently paced outside the den of his mate's parents'. Occasionally, cries of pain followed by encouraging chants of "push!" or "You're doing well!" carried out from inside the cave. The auburn furred male wolf paused as he usually did every now and then looking into the den murmuring the sweet name of his mate, "Lily." He continued to look longingly at the opening that was separating him from being near his mate. "You can do this," he told himself. Giving a half smile, Garth resumed his pacing, gradually carving a trench into the rock in front of the cave's mouth.

What felt like hours later Eve emerged from the den looking tired and worn out. Only then did Garth notice that he could no longer hear Lily from inside. A slight panic settled into his throat as he choked out, "Eve, is Lily-"

"Lily is fine, Garth. She's just resting now" Eve gave him a soft reassuring smile but held a devious glint in her eyes. She continued, "Though I must say, hearing my daughter feel so much pain made me want to sooth her first. Then come find you: first to rip off your tail with my teeth, then shove it where the sun don't shine and second to rip off your limbs and beat you as hard as I could with them until you either passed out from blood loss or pain."

Garth stared at the psychotic she wolf holding his breath, hoping her threat would not come true.

She continued, giving him a wholehearted smile, "But she needs you to help her raise those two beautiful pups of yours." Eve turned back into the cave whisking her tail to signal her son-in-law to follow her inside.

Inside the warmth of the cozy home, Lily was lying on her side against one of the stone walls looking weak and breathing heavily. Lily's father, Winston, was sitting near Lilly and smiling. "I'm a grandpa!" Winston sounded excitedly, looking down at the two squirming, blind and deaf cubs that were suckling milk from their mother.

"I knew you could do it, Lily." Garth came inside smiling. He nudged the fur covering his mate's eyes away with his snout. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel better now you are here with me." Lily licked her mate's nose for a quick kiss. "Are they not the most beautiful things you have ever seen?" she referred to their newborn pups.

"One of the few things I view to be the 'most beautiful' for me. You will always be the first most beautiful wolf that comes to my mind."

Lily giggled at Garth's compliment, giving kisses to both of the little angels. "What about names though? We have one boy and one girl."

"Well for the boy I thought of Tony Winston. You know, after both our fathers?" Garth said meekly. "I'm not too good with the whole 'picking-out-names' thing."

Lily shook her head. "No, that doesn't fit for him. I would rather name him 'Ethan'."

Garth smiled nervously, "A perfect name. And what about 'Melody' for our daughter?"

Giving a smile, Lily laid her head down on her paws. "Melody is such a pretty name."

Garth laid there beside his beautiful, white furred mate.

"You should rest. Your body is strained from birthing two pups." Eve said yawning herself.

Lily closed her eyes softly, drifting off into a dreamless sleep followed by Garth and both of the newborn cubs.

* * *

_A/N: Okay wonderful people who took the time out of their lives to read this little thing that has been brewing in my mind for a while. I have it all thought out! It is now just a matter of putting it into words and then getting criticized by my WONDERFUL EDITOR __**HLK**__ (Or also referred to __**Humphrey Loves Kate**__) to get it out there for all to enjoy. He is an AWESOME writer for the A&O universe! But anyways, check out his stories as well, I hope to update quickly, but with my life... HA! It will be a miracle if I can update at least once a week. But Please leave a review! More reviews I get the more focused I'll be on my writing. But if you just want to bag on this and say that it is horrible, well that is your opinion. Might slow me down but I'll keep writing it until it is finished! At least I hope. Okay! Now down at the bottom is that nice little "Leave a review?" box! GO! :3_


	2. Ch 2 One Month Later

The sun cast its warm glow down onto the shadowed valley turning the sky into warm, sherbet like colors, symbolizing the start of a new day. Watching, intrigued by how the light of the new dawn scared away the darkness of the previous night, two curious looking pups poked their heads from inside their cozy den home.

The older male cub named Ethan, awed at how beautiful the golden beams were as they danced upon the clearing as if they claimed the stage for a ballet. His fur color was like his father Garth's: auburn, with a cream like underbelly. But his eyes were odd. The one on the left was the same soft green as his father's but one on the right was lavender like his mother Lily's.

The second cub was Ethan's little sister, Melody, who was born almost an hour after him. She didn't look anything like Ethan. Her fur coat was all golden blonde, much like her grandmother's and Aunt Kate's. But her front two paws were white until her mid foreleg. Her eyes unlike Ethan's were unicolor: both a hazel like green. A side of her envied the golden sunlight beams and wished to dance alongside of them and make such a beautiful performance.

"Come on brother!" Melody whispered excitedly at Ethan never taking her eyes off of the sun beams' dance. "Remember that Dad promised that he would finally take us out of the den today! I remember clearly what he said! He said that, 'Once the sun rises up tomorrow morning I will take you pups outside and allow you to run around.'" Melody tried to imitate her father's tone of voice but it sounded more like someone who had gargled gravel.

The older twin looked back at his snoring parents, huddled up together for warmth. Giving a sigh, not loud enough to awake his parents, he gave her a stern look. "You remember that part, but what did he say afterwards? That it is dangerous for pups to be outside alone? We could be attacked by a hungry hawk, or eagle, or even a mountain lion! And what about hunters?!" he said in a warning whisper.

His sister was not amused. "Do you have to take the fun out of everything? I want to wrestle! You say, 'I can't my muscles ache.' I want to play 'I Spy...' You always say, '…A tree. Now leave me alone,' and sulk in the shadows of the cave. I want to eat some of the things that mom and dad eat. You're over there still slurping milk! Come on and be like an Omega! Have fun! Live a little before you have to get all serious!" Melody scrunched up her face trying to make a mocking tone. "Well whatever you wanna do. I am going to go see what is out there!"

Melody didn't wait to hear her brother's worries any longer as she made her way out of the den in delighted cheers. Golden and white paws made their way out onto the center stage of the sun beams. Melody was overwhelmed by the fresh mountain air, towering pine trees, and the colorful pink and yellow curtained sky. "Oh Ethan," she muttered in awe, "it is all so beautiful! The trees are so tall! The sky so many colors!" Like a ballerina who froze from stage fright, Melody stayed in the middle of the clearing, mouth agape and unmoving as the other graceful dancers continued on with the routine.

Timidly, her older, nervous brother made his way out enough to where one of the sun's dancers tickled his nose with their warmth. "Okay, okay Melody. Now can we get back inside before-" He drew in a quick breath looking up at the sky. "M-M-Melody-y! Watch out!"

"Huh?" The golden female cub looked up behind just in time to react to a very large bald eagle swooping down to pluck her off the stage. As the little dancer found her rhythm, she sprinted off towards offstage away from her attacker. Her less than graceful movements barely kept her out of the eagle's reach. The eagle's razor sharp talons were ready to take hold of its prey.

"Don't touch my sister!" Melody's brother yelled as he leapt into the air shoving his baby sister out of the way of the bird's talons. The predator took hold of the auburn male cub instead and lifted off back into the sky. "Melody, I told you we should've waited for dad..." he mumbled as tears rimmed his bi-colored eyes.

Melody got up from the ground where she was pushed over. Shaking the dirt off her coat she looked at the slowly disappearing form of the large bird and her brother. "ETHAN!" She cried as salty droplets ran down her face. "I'm sorry, brother."

"Let me go you stupid bird!" The auburn brother struggled against the eagle's vice like grip. "I am not a tasty bunny rabbit!"

"SQUAAAAWK!" the bird screeched at him to stop squirming.

"You're a meany, you bad bird, going after month old cubs like they are a yummy snack." Ethan stuck his tongue out to his captor. The eagle replied with another squawk. Ethan crossed his front legs and looked at the bald eagle's talons and legs that carried him even further away from his home. They looked thin enough to fit in his mouth.

'Wait a minute! The LEGS! That's where Dad said to bite a bird until they let you go to get free! But I am so far up...' Ethan thought and looked down at the blanket of green pines down below. 'If it was Melody, she would trust herself that she would be able to catch hold of a branch and then climb her way down safely.' Sighing, he sucked in a breath of courage. "Here goes everything and nothing." His jaws gripped onto one of the slender legs of the eagle. The predator let out an awful hissing squawk noise and released the red furred pup.

"Wh-Whoa!" Ethan screamed as he tumbled, spiraled, and flailed around in the air like a rag doll free falling from a plain. 'This is it!' his final thoughts were going through his mind as the tree tops neared him faster and faster. 'If I am not able to grab onto a branch I'm going to become a wolf-pup pancake! I'll be dead!' He reached towards the limbs of the trees, but they were stingy and moved just out of his reach. The forest ground was approaching fast.

'I couldn't save myself. I'm sorry Mom, and Dad. I only wanted to keep her safe! Melody you should've listened to me! I love you all. Please don't forget me.' Ethan closed his eyes as tears flew off his cheeks from the force of the wind.

In a flash of silvery gray, a pair of jaws snatched the pup from out of the air and then set him gently down onto the ground. "Hey kid, are you okay?" a voice asked.

* * *

_A/N: Oh Melody, Melody, Melody. If only you waited a while longer. But Ethan was saved! YAY! Who is this mysterious savior? Anyways, I got this story done today at school (One chapter for an 8 hour school day?! WHAT IS THAT MADNESS!? Lol) and then it was edited only a little while ago by the AMAZING __**HLK (Humphrey Loves Kate)! **__Anyways, leave a review and I'll see you again when I update again. _


	3. Ch 3 A Chance Encounter

Ethan plummeted down towards the earth rapidly gaining speed. 'This is it. I couldn't save myself,' the auburn pup thought to himself as he fell. 'At least I was able to save Melody. Mom, Dad, sis, don't forget me. I love you all. I'm sorry.' Ethan closed his eyes as the ground was only a few seconds away.

A flash of silvery grey fur jumped out of the brush of the woods, catching the red ball of fur in its jaws.

'I was saved!' Ethan thought as he was placed gently onto the ground.

"Hey kid, you okay?" a silky she wolf's voice asked. "That was some fall."

Ethan slowly raised himself off the dirt path into a sitting position looking over to his savior. He noticed her fur was silvery grey with two small patches of white fur on her shoulders that somehow looked like wings. Longer white fur surrounded her face accenting her pale green eyes. "Yeah, I'm okay. My name is Ethan. Thank you for saving me! If it wasn't for you, I would be a pup-pancake right now!" Ethan's tail swished back in forth in happy gratitude.

"Well Ethan, it's nice to meet you. And you are very welcome," responded the she wolf stranger.

A rustling sound was then heard from the taller grass nearby. A small bleach blonde wolf pup stumbled out while holding a rabbit in its teeth that was almost as big, if not bigger, than he was. "I caughm dah wabbim Mum!" he said as he trotted into the small clearing, tripping over the large field rabbit he was carrying.

"Mathew, I told you to stay hidden! What if you were attacked? I wouldn't have known!" the grey she wolf spoke worriedly. Apparently she was the pup's mother. She sighed looking at the rabbit. "But for your first hunt, well done."

The blonde pup smiled happily. Mathew had bleached blonde fur all along the frame of his body, besides an auburn stripe going from the locks of fur on his head, down his neck and ending between his shoulders. The color of the stripe was also evident on the tips of his ears. His eyes were a brilliant tint of lime green. He only seemed to be a little older than a month.

"Ethan!" A voice shouted from far away. It echoed through the forest causing flocks of birds to scramble into the clear, blue sky. All three wolves looked around trying to determine where the voice came from.

Ethan's muzzle contorted into a giant grin as he exclaimed, "That sounded like my dad! He's looking for me!" The auburn wolf turned in circles as if Garth would show up that very second. "Dad I'm okay! I'm over here!"

A few moments passed with only the echo of Ethan's voice sounding through the forest trees. Eventually Garth's voice answered, "Stay put and I'll find you!"

"Seems like you'll be going home soon," Mathew pouted padding over to sit next to Ethan. "Oh, I was hoping we would be friends!"

Ethan looked inquisitively at the pup, "Well why can't we be friends?"

"Mom and I travel all the time. I was hoping you were orphaned and would travel with us," Mathew answered his auburn furred friend. "Hey I just noticed your eyes are different colors! Green and purple! That is so odd and cool!"

"Thanks, I guess," Ethan replied as the two pups began to talk about themselves.

Before long Garth emerged from the trees and came into the small clearing. He breathed a sigh of relief seeing that Ethan was virtually unharmed. "Thank the Moon you are okay, Ethan!" he scooped the pup into a hug.

"I'm okay Dad, really. I want you to meet my new friend, Mathew! And that's his mom!" Ethan pointed at the two wolves.

Garth turned his attention over to the silvery grey she wolf.

"Garth? Is it really you?!" the she wolf exclaimed

The auburn alpha's jaw dropped slightly, "Angela?!"

* * *

_A/N: I have been on a role this week! Three chapters in one week?! insane! Okay now I am pretty certain some of you were thinking that it was Humphrey who had saved the young Ethan. Well if I went with the original plot line sure you would have been right. But I got an idea on how to make something deeper to come into play later on. Now who is this strange she wolf "Angela"? Well that's what we are all waiting to know! _

_Now for a shout out to my AMAZING editor __**HLK**__! Their is a lovely lemon that would be a great set up to be a prequel of sorts to this blooming fan fiction with their cubs. The title is_ **Dominate Omega, Submissive Alpha **_if anyone would want to read._

_Now you all should know by now the drill. Please leave a review! :) Until next time dear viewers!_


	4. Ch 4 A Ghost of the Past

_A/N: Okay, in this chapter there will be blood and one swear word towards the bottom. Well that's basically it. A warning for this chapter is more rated T. Just to be safe. Heheh, enjoy!_

* * *

Garth looked at the silver she wolf in front of him. "Angela," he began, "but how? You were taken to the Northern Pack after the Alpha School graduates' party to be married to Ernest Stonemaw! It's been years since you've been back here."

Angela gave a smile, "It has been a long time, Garthy. I became a little homesick. So I came to see my parents and friends."

"Wow, it's just after all this time I thought... Well I assumed you found your freedom."

The two started to engage in conversation as the other two cubs did the same. Mathew was picking at the rabbit that he had caught earlier while he talked.

"Well it's great catching up with you Garthy. I'm sure your wife would want to see that her son is fine, and not ripped to pieces and being eaten by that bird." the silver she wolf said looking over at Ethan after a while of conversing.

"Yeah, I just got caught up in catching up with you and how you've been doing. I missed you..." Garth let that last part slip. "You know, your friendship. I lost myself for a while after you left. I even forgot how to howl and Lily had to remind me how." Garth picked up his son by his scruff and started to walk back towards his home with a now awkward air about him.

"Oh, I see. Yeah, I have missed you too," Angela said quietly, picking Mathew up by his scruff and following Garth.

* * *

Back at the den Lily, was comforting a sobbing Melody. "Your father will be back soon with your brother. It'll be okay, Melody."

"I should've stayed inside like you told me to, big brother! I'm sorry!" the golden blonde cub sobbed into her mother's fur crying herself to sleep.

Lily looked up sighing, "My instincts are telling me that your brother will be okay, and your father will be back soon."

Footsteps approached the den. Garth emerged before Lilly and Melody, carrying Ethan. Angela followed him shortly thereafter, carrying Mathew.

Garth set Ethan down next to Melody. Ethan laid beside Melody and fell asleep instantly. Garth then looked Lily in her violet eyes, "Don't ask if he is hurt. Not a bit. He just tired himself out." Garth gave his white furred mate a kiss on her cheek. "He dropped from the bird's grip. He wasn't able to catch onto anything that could slow his fall but an old friend just happened to be there." He kissed her nose. "Lily this is my old puppyhood friend, Angela. The sand colored cub with her is her month old son, Mathew. They are here to visit her parents and friends from Alpha School, including me. Angela, this is my the love of my life. Meet my beautiful wife, Lily."

"Hi," Lily tried to hide her face. "Thank you for saving my son."

"It was no problem." Angela paused, and set Mathew down beside Ethan. He too fell asleep rather quickly. Tension began rising. "Well you're lucky to be married to Garthy. He is a wonderful alpha."

"Thanks," Lily was now completely behind Garth and out of sight, her voice barely loud enough to hear. "So how come I haven't seen you around here before? I am sure I would've seen a silver furred female wolf with wings on her shoulders before."

Angela clawed the dirt awkwardly, "Well, that's because I was part of the Eastern Pack and then my father made an agreement that I would be married to the current alpha's son, Ernest, of the Northern Pack. We were to be married the day after the graduation howling party. That put strain on Garth and me since we believed we would grow up and be mates. That night I told Garth what my father had for me and he took me somewhere private." She paused looking up from the ground over at Garth. She looked back at the ground before continuing, "He said that in our hearts we would always be mates. I loved him so much that I wanted him to take me. The feelings were amazing. I still think of that night.

"Garth, I lied... somewhat. I'm not really here to only visit with my parents and friends. That is only a third of it. The second reason is Ernest abuses me and now I have a son to care for, so I wasn't going to let him hurt me any longer, and now that I have a cub to look after I wasn't going to stand for it. If I just left he would've just taken his aggressions out on him. The third reason is I was hoping I would be able to get you back."

Garth's and Lily's eyes widened.

Angela got up, walking around Garth, and looking right at Lily with red eyes, "And I will do what I have to, to make you mine again!" Angela's personality turned from that of a graceful angel into a menacing demon! She leapt out onto Lily and snapped at her throat.

"Ah!" Lily screamed as her back hit hard against the ground with the weight of another, larger wolf on top of her. She did her best as to hold Angela's snapping muzzle from her neck. "Garth, please help!"

"He shouldn't be wasting his time with a weak omega, though I award you on looks!" the larger silver alpha female growled. "But you are still only an omega!"

Lily's face turned from scared to enraged, "A WEAK OMEGA AM I?! I will show you weak!" Kicking her back legs under Angela's stomach with a new found strength, Lily sent her opponent several feet back. "Looks can be deceiving, as well as you know! True power comes from within!" Lily swiped Angela's face clawing crimson marks near her right eye. Angela was caught a little off guard at how the weak omega suddenly became something to reckon with. With power almost equal to an alpha's.

"Girls, stop this!" Garth tried to step in but stopped when Lily and Angela fixed him with low growls he backed off again. He watched concerned for his ex-girlfriend and his wife. He hated that a small part of himself was amused of two beautiful she wolves were fighting over him.

"You have spunk, kid. But you are forgetting you are only an omega. I am still stronger!" Angela swiped at her opponent's white chest and missed the flesh all together, only snagging a few strands of fur.

Lily grabbed Angela's left front leg with her teeth and locked her jaw on it.

"You little bitch! Let go! He was mine first!" Lily bit down harder drawing out more blood from Angela's leg. "Okay! I give! I give! You can have-" a howl of pain erupted from Angela's throat as Lily twisted her sharp teeth into her leg further damaging it.

"LILY LET GO! SHE'S HAD ENOUGH!" Garth budged her aside. "Please Lily, let go!"

Lily blinked, her eyes seeming to calm down. She looked at where her powerful jaws were wrapped around the foreleg of the silver she wolf. Blood oozed out of both the claw marks from near Angela's eye and the mangled limb. She released her hold and stumbled back into Garth's furry chest. "Oh my gosh! I-I just did that?" She stuttered in shock. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I sort of blacked out once I landed on my back." She started crying at how bloody the Angela had gotten and at the taste of her metallic blood in her own mouth.

Garth held his wife close, "Angela, it was nice seeing you. But I am going to have to ask you to take your pup and leave. Don't come near Lily, my cubs, or me unless you will act like an alpha and not as a petulant brat."

"I just wanted to see if that promise held true after three years. Though I guess I meant nothing to you, really," Angela choked out. "Very well. Good bye, Garth." Angela limped over to where the three pups were napping and picked up Mathew before limping away.

Green eyes peered down at closed teary ones, "Lily," Garth's voice was gentle, "are you going to be okay, my love?"

* * *

_A/N: Well holy crap! Lily's hidden alpha side came out when she needed it most! Garth you heart wrecker! How could you do that to Angela?! Mate with her and then move onto Lily. Though I guess it did take its tow on you as well since you forgot how to howl. Some things just come back to bite you in the ass. Karma! Either way, hope you all liked this chapter. Just leave a review in that nice little box down there (Don't forget to send) and I will update as soon as possible._

_I at least got one chapter up this week! I was feeling really depressed but hey, with high school drama that will happen._

_OH! Almost forgot! Thank you, my wonderful friend and big brother **HLK **for editing this and making this story even better. It wouldn't be as good unless you caught the minor details. lol_


	5. Ch 5 Aftermath

"Lily," Garth's voice asked calmly, "are you going to be okay, my love? Are you hurt?"

"I'm okay Garth," Lily said as she watched her silver furred attacker limp away. Who knew where she was going? The white furred she wolf looked up to her husband. "But I don't know how to feel about this. On one paw I think she just did it out of a broken dream. On another, I think that I just 'bit' myself into a rivalry with your ex mate. Lastly, on the third, I probably just ruined the hope of Ethan and his new friend staying buddies. Maybe I should go apologize to her. And be the better she wolf. You were hers first, Garth." Tears rose up into her violet eyes.

Garth took on a smaller, but more aggressive tone, "Now Lily, I love you. Angela just has to face that I moved on to someone whom I love more than everything: the mother of my two wonderful pups. Though today Melody is proving she'll be a paw-full. Still, you and our pups are everything to me!"

"I just don't want our pups to be friendless because their parents are acting like juvenile she wolves in their first heat fighting over the hottest male nearby. And I plan on making an effort to correct this. Really it just comes down to this: Love makes you do crazy and stupid things for the one you love." The white she wolf padded back inside the den with a new found confidence.

Garth watched his mate leave and go into the den with a puzzled look, "E-excuse me?"

"You're excused!" Lily's voice came from within the den.

Picking up both cubs by their scuff, Garth followed Lilly. Once inside, he set the pups down on the den floor. "Lily, where did that come from? You want to elaborate on how you'd know that?"

Lily gave him a look, "I'm a girl Garth. I did manage on waiting until I was happily married to actually do anything sexual with a guy."

"With a guy, huh? So does that mean you caved in for another girl?" A smirk played at the ends of Garth's lips. Lily's ears shot up and her eyes widened. Bingo.

"W-why do you care? You had an affair with Angela. It's not like Kate was really complaining that we tried experimenting on how we could get rid of the urge for a male to do us." Deep red spread across Lily's muzzle like wild fire showing through the fur on her cheeks. "AH! I-I... No! It's not what you-! Oh no!"

Garth erupted in laughter waking up the sleeping cubs in the corner, "You never told me about that! How'd she taste?" He winked.

Lily whined, "Because you didn't need to know about it! It was one time! I wasn't close to anyone else other than my sister. And she thought all the other males were assholes and the heat was getting to us both. And that last part is… ugh!"

"What are you talking about?" Melody asked looking up to her parents with her head cocked to the side.

"N-Nothing you need to be concerned with, sweetie." Lily said glaring at her mate who was still laughing.

"Dad seems to think it's really funny," Ethan watched as Garth tried to catch his breath.

"It's not funny though!" Hurt and anger crossed the face of the white she wolf.

Finally the auburn red male composed himself. "I'm sorry, Lily, I just didn't think that your sister or you in fact would be like that." He gave her a wink.

"Whatever. Could you go hunting for something to eat please? I'm so hungry." Lily looked at the pups in afterthought. "And take the kids with you. You could teach them how to hunt while you're at it."

"Okay, okay," Garth smiled down at his cubs, "You guys up for some fun? You'll have to be quiet."

"I can be quiet Daddy! Really I can!" Melody shouted happily. "I'm not going to get into any more trouble! No sir!"

"You always cause trouble, Mel. Yeah, let's go hunting." Ethan took a look around, "Wait. Where are Mathew and Miss Angela?"

Lily licked Ethan's face. "Don't worry baby boy. They just went to go see her parents. I'm sure you'll see him around sometime."

"Okay!" Ethan smiled up at his mom happily.

"Now then, Mom is hungry and Dad is starting to get a bit famished too. Let's go hunting!" Garth started to pace over to the mouth of the den. "We will be back as soon as we can, Lily. Love you."

"I love you too, Garth. Have a safe trip."

_Around Noon (After Lily and Garth ate, and Melody and Ethan are out for extra practice)_

"Did you see me Daddy?! Did ya, Did ya?!" Melody said delighted. A squirrel that she had tracked down and caught herself was chattering while trying to get its tail free from where Melody was standing on it.

"I saw you, and nice work." Garth went over to his daughter lifting up her paw to release the chatty grey squirrel. "Ethan, how are you doing?"

Ethan's nose was low to the ground sniffing, and trying desperately to follow a scent of a recent animal that came across the area. He glanced up raising his head slightly more from the ground, "Dad I'm trying to concentrate." He lowered his snout back to the ground picking up a scent of a nearby animal. "Gotcha."

Nose twitching with each sniff following, Ethan followed the creature's scent towards a log not so far off. "In there?" he sniffed. The scent did lead into the hollowed log, certainly. Just what was in there? Ethan treaded closer curiously before rustling was heard inside of the hiding hole. Just as Ethan got close enough to see what was hiding inside he was prayed by a horrible smelling liquid like gas! "Eww!" Ethan stumbled back several feet from the log. "Dad! I can't see!"

"I'm coming Ethan." Garth sniffed the air and tried not to gag. "You found a skunk. Wow, that will make your eyes water!"

"But I can't see!" Ethan stumbled into Garth.

Melody walked up near the two. "Ew! Ethan! You have all the rotten luck!"

* * *

_A/N: Okay, there wasn't really much story hinting in this chapter other than Lily wanting to go appologize to Angela for ripping into her leg. It was alsosuppose to be a little humorous. Now I will admit that my writing drive is slowing to a crawl. Hopefully I can keep up to the at least one chapter a week promise. Though my writing is getting rather slopy to say the least. _

_Thank You to my wonderful editor HLK once again for your great help!_

_P.S: This author's note was written on a nook. No spell check. So I am sorry if something in it is misspelled. I am not the sharpest pencil in the pencil box. Lol _

_Until next chapter, READ AND REVIEW! Even if you don't have an account you could just typge in a name inthe top of the box and write a comment. _


	6. Ch 6 Apologies and New Enemies

Lily padded softly towards a den, which Garth had said was Angela's old home. She took a breath before calling into the dark hole in the side of a hill. "H-hello? Angela, are you there?" Lily tried not to let her voice waver as she spoke. Instead of the silvery gray she wolf she called out for, she was met by a black wolf with gray streaks in his fur. "Oh, um, hi. I'm Lily. I was looking for a grayish female wolf named Angela. Well of course I'm looking for a wolf, I mean what else would I be looking for? A bear? Hehheh eh heh. . ." Lily's cheeks became visibly red under her white fur, laughing nervously. "Maybe I have the wrong den. I mean, wolves can move from cave to cave and call it home. Sorry to bother you. Have a good rest of your day." She began to turn away before she made an even bigger fool of herself. "S-Sorry sir for any inconvenience!"

"You said your name was 'Lily'?" The dark furred wolf glared down at the white omega.

"Y-yes," Lily squeaked.

"Are you the omega that tore up my daughter's leg?" A snarl curled his lips.

"Oh! You're Angela's father?" Lily's ear flattened against her head. "Look, she attacked me first. I was trying to defend myself. I sort of blacked out and didn't know what I was doing until my mate called me out of my trance. By then the damage was done. I didn't mean to hurt her. Honest!" Lily's white tail was between her legs. 'Come on Lily! Get ahold of yourself! He may be twice the size of you and stronger...but you have to come off confident,' she thought. 'But that look on his face looks like he is mentally tearing me apart...' Lily's inner voice was trying to build restore her confidence as the dark male stared her down.

"I understand it that you married Garth," the black wolf kept his stone cold glare fixed onto Lily, "The same male who charmed my daughter's heart when they were younger. No matter. After all, if it wasn't for you and him tying that knot our packs wouldn't be united now, would they? Since your sister failed to carry out her duties as an alpha female."

"Look, I might not be as strong as an alpha female, but I do know I am tired of our fathers telling us who, and who not to marry!" Lily's expression turned from embarrassed to enraged. "I love Garth, and Garth loves me. My sister loves her husband and Humphrey sure as hell can't get over my sister! Now see here Mister Big-Shot! I came by to ask Angela to forgive me about yesterday, and not to be even more insulted by another 'big shot' Eastern pack alpha!"

"You're just an omega. You're replicable, unworthy of an alpha mate. Now I liked Garth when he was younger. Kid had what it took to be the greatest alpha of our pack. What does he do instead? He marries the likes of you instead of forcing your sister to finish the deal between your father and our main alpha Tony. We end up with our packs united by the greatest alpha of his generation and a low ranking omega." Dark eyes chilled Lily to her bones.

"So what if he married an omega?" A familiar female voice came from behind the dark furred male wolf. Angela sat behind her father. Her leg that was mangled was wrapped in vines and leaves as a make shift bandage. "After all, you sent me to the Northern Pack to be married to their next head alpha, Ernest. Ever since my life has been miserable! He abused me. I refuse to go back there now that I have a son who needs a mother. Mathew would not be able to survive that kind of abuse from his so called father."

"Angela," Lily peered over the dark wolf's shoulder towards where Angela was, "I'm so sorry for losing control of myself. I wanted to ask for your forgiveness and patch things up so our sons can continue to be good friends without their mothers acting like idiots."

"It's okay Lily, I would've probably done the same thing." Angela gave a weak smile. "Dad, now if it wasn't for Garth and Lily's marriage, as you have griped about so much since I've been home, the Eastern and Western packs would have been clashed in a war for territory. May I point this out that all you male alpha wolves think about is basically fighting and trading your daughters off for peace?" Angela gave her father an icy glare.

"Because of you making an agreement, similar to what Garth and Kate were almost forced into, may I add, I wasn't able to marry the wolf I loved. You knew that we were in love, and yet still decided to send me off to appease the Northern packs' wishes!"

The dark male wolf growled, "Angela I can make your leg really hurt. You will hold your tongue and not speak to your father in such a tone."

"Or what? I am not a pup anymore. I can handle myself, Darryl!" Angela snapped getting close to her father's dark face.

"You have no respect for your father! I did what was best for you!"

"The best? And why was that?! What was so wrong with me staying here? You could have turned down the offer, you know?!"

"If I allowed you to stay here the Northern pack would have their pack advance into Eastern territory and kill everyone! Now when I met Ernest, he was kind. I didn't know he would be a cold hearted bastard! I thought he would treat you right! I thought you would be happy!"

Lily watch the two relatives quarrel over the faults of Angela's arranged marriage. Lily thought she saw Darryl's eyes begin to water. 'He really thought that he was doing what was right for his daughter and his pack, the white she wolf thought to herself.

"Only good thing that came from having to be a mate to that asshole was having our son Mathew. That is it." Angela limped outside past her father. "Lily, please forgive me and my father for being biased on omegas. I saw how well you can actually fight when you are angered enough. I am surprised that you didn't attack Darryl for calling you the insulting things he did." Angela gave Lily a smile. It wasn't too friendly or icy. It was just a smile.

"Why do you call your dad by his name?" Lily pondered out loud.

"Just gets under his fur like illusive fleas. Only reason. Hey, I am sorry for going off on you yesterday. I should've handled myself better. People do stupid things when they're in love. I just thought if I got rid of you that he would take me back. Now I see how messed up my logic in that was now that I am thinking clearly."

Darryl turned going back inside the blackened depths of the den leaving the girls to their conversation.

"Well Angela," Lily smiled warmly, "I am willing to put yesterday behind us and move on and be friends if you are willing to. At least for Mathew and Ethan." Lily held out her paw.

The silvery gray she wolf took Lily's white paw in hers and shook with her good front paw. "Give me time to recover. It takes a while to get over a broken heart."

Lily gave a nod, "Until then, you think that Matt would be able to spend time over at our den? Ethan's been wondering where he went and wants Melody to meet his new friend."

"That should be no problem. I'll go drop him by at around noon."

"Alright. See you and your son then."

The two she wolves parted their separate ways.

A dark thought passed over Lily as she began to walk back home, 'Is it really that bad to be an omega?' Reason then took hold of her thoughts. 'We are all wolves. Just the alphas think they are better than everyone else. Garth isn't like that, and neither are my parents and sister. In the end we really are the same.'

* * *

_A/N: Well holy crap! Well we can see where Angela got her prejudice side from. I don't know what convinced me to put "Darryl" as Angela's father's name but it seems to work out. This is the only chapter I think will have him in it. I might be wrong. Well I'll see how that turns out as the plot unfolds itself to me._

_Yay! Lily and Angela are now friend-enemies! :D They'll work on that._

_Happy late Valentines' Day! Now I was going to originally wanted to add a lemon between Garth and Lily (separate of this story of course XD) for foreshadowing a new character named... Nope! No huge spoilers! XD _

_Thank you __**HLK**__ for the helpful editing as always. _

_Okay I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please leave a review! :) _

_(Pointless Chapter Counter: 2)_


	7. Ch 7 Autumn Preperations

_A/N: Okay, so in this chapter there is a mention of Garth's mother. Since we don't see her in the original movie I am guessing that she IS alive. And as you saw with the title, yes it is another time skip! Now we start getting into the last bit of the exposition part of this story to the rising action! More of my thoughts after the story! Read and Review!_

* * *

Spring was followed by summer. The flowers bloomed and trees released their spores of pollen bringing lifeless things into new life. Over the hot Summer months to the cool Fall, pups grew into young juveniles. Alpha pups focused on preparing for their Winter training at Alpha School.

Near the old stream that used to divide the now united packs into the Eastern and Western packs, two male wolves gathered: Garth and his father Tony.

Garth lapped at the water before addressing his father, "So Dad, what did you want to talk to me about?"

Tony, an older and muddy brown furred wolf, put an arm around Garth's shoulder and smiled. "Son, I am getting too old for the vigorous training that needs to be done to train up new alphas. So I am going to retire!"

"That's nice, but what does that have to with me?" Garth asked moving a little away from Tony with a suspicious look.

"I want you to take my place!" the muddy brown furred wolf finished with an even bigger grin.

Garth's eyes widened, his jaw slightly dropping. "Couldn't you ask Hutch or someone else!?" Garth lowered his voice, "I could barely resist those alpha females in heat when I was a student three years ago!"

Tony chuckled, "You'll be fine!" he urged. "You are older now and married. You could resist the other counselors and the new female alphas in training."

"Oh," Garth said. "Like you did when I was there in Alpha School with those two female counselors at the time!? The girls from the Southern pack?"

Tony's eyes opened wide, dashing away his smile. A look of cold fear crossed his face.

Garth continued. "And Mom stays home every year you go. I don't think she knows, judging by your reaction." Garth said a bit too dramatically, then gasped, "How would she feel about this, knowing that you are fooling around with other females?! I might even have a half sibling, maybe more!" A look of disgust crossed Garth's face as he finished still holding a bit of drama to his voice.

Tony swallowed, "N-now Garth," he started, "if you don't tell your mother, I will recruit someone else to take your place!"

A devious smile spread across Garth's face. "You drive a hard offer. Keep Mom in the dark on something, or tell her the truth?" he tapped his chin.

A bead of sweat fell from Tony's brow.

Garth grinned sighing dramatically, "I'll save Mom the hurt! Though I don't know how long you plan on keeping her in the dark with your cheating ways."

Tony sighed, "How did you know anyways?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't until you told me," the auburn wolf winked at his dad a smirk tightened his lips. "I won't tell if you don't make me go."

"Deal," Tony agreed. "You guilt tripped me. Nicely played, Son. Nicely played."

Garth straightened up, "Well nice talking to you Dad, but I must be going. I'm spending time with Lily."

"Wait, where are the kids anyway?" Tony asked.

"With Humphrey," Garth answered.

A crash was heard, coming down towards the valley where the two relatives were standing. The crash was followed by shouting.

"With Humphrey, huh?" Tony inquired. "He might be watching the kids, but who is watching him?"

"Look out!" a male's voice called out.

Suddenly, a giant hollow log with four wolves of various fur colors came sliding rapidly down the mountain side. The two male wolves leapt out of the way just in time before the log broke into pieces on impact.

"Whoa! Did you see how fast we were going?! We were like 'Whoosh!' 'Swerve!' 'Swish!'" the golden furred omega yelled excitedly trying to act out the movements with her front legs. She was the first one to recover from the impact.

"I feel like I'm going to throw up all of my lunch." another young wolf said.

"I am right there with you, Ethan," the light sandy furred wolf stated.

Both the nauseous wolves ran over to the shrubs before purging.

An older grey wolf laughed, "Oh come on you two. It wasn't that bad. Maybe you have an allergy to _fun_?!"

"HUMPHREY!" Garth barked, "Why are my kids and Mathew log sledding down this cliff?! It is too steep and uneven! I am surprised that you're still walking!"

"Whoa, whoa," Humphrey held up his paws innocently. "It wasn't my idea. It was your daughter, Melody's." Humphrey looked over to the log that was in pieces. "At least the log took the damage rather than us."

"Hey!" Melody moved the larger pieces of the log away. "Four smaller boards! We could all race!" The she wolf squealed excitedly.

"No!" Ethan, Garth, Tony, and Mathew growled all at once.

"It's not safe, Mel," Garth added on.

"Well I thought it was a g-" Humphrey's smile faded when he saw Garth's angered look, "…bad idea to begin with." he covered himself up quickly.

Melody gave a sad look. "You said it was 'great idea'!" she frowned.

"Melody you could have been killed! You would've dragged your brother, uncle, and Mathew along with you! Or you all would be badly injured!" Garth cried out in a mix of feeling, worry, anger, and a hint of relief.

"Dad-" Melody started then was cut off.

"Melody, listen to your father. Stop acting so reckless. You may be an omega, but there _is_ a line between having fun and endangering other's lives," Tony stepped in.

"Dad, I will handle this." Garth addressed the brown furred wolf. "I am more angry at a certain wolf who was _supposed to be_ watching over them." He glared at the grey wolf and then finished with, "Melody, you're coming home with me."

"Oh come on Garth, you are so uptight! Live a little!" Humphrey said.

"I have to juggle my life between my kids, my wife, alpha duties, my work outs, and still make time for a social life if I have time. Not to mention the hunting parties should be gathering for the dinner hunt soon. Melody, let's go. Ethan, Mathew, get ready for the hunt. I should be able to get her home and then still get ready for the hunt with time to spare."

"Goodbye," Melody frowned, following her father and Tony away from the others.

Ethan looked to Humphrey who was now sulking in the shallow creek. "Uncle Humphrey?"

"Just go, get ready for the hunt before I end up _'getting you killed'_ or _'severely injured'_." It was the first time Ethan had seen Humphrey sneer. "If he thinks I'm incompetent to watch after my niece and nephew, maybe he shouldn't ask me to watch them."

"Dad is just overprotective. Don't be mad." Ethan said before turning to his friend.

"Let's go! I barfed up the lunch we had and now I'm hungry again." Mathew said and then started to walk off with Ethan following, leaving Humphrey alone.

* * *

_A/N continuing: Okay so this chapter was to point out that yes Ethan is going to be the one who will be going off to Alpha School and just to be a bit funny in the first part. _

_Tony I am sorry I defiled your character but I was going off of a writer's tangent! _

_I found it weird how Alpha School was being held in late fall through Winter, the natural wolves' mating period. Since most females going into heat their first year weather they could carry a cub or not the hormones are still building up. I have female dogs that we can't get fixed yet and see how they go into heat and how needy they seem to get when being around the males so I am incorporating that into my story. _

_Now, as for that spin off lemon to the story... Soon. All I can say. _

_Until next time! My story has been up now for a month and a day and I already have 653 views among ALL my chapters so far and with 45 reviews! Not too bad for a month up on the website! :D Thank you __**HLK **__thank you for editing another chapter of mine! I feel like you are making me an even better story writer. So until the next update, read and review, please! :) _


	8. Ch8 A Trained Omega is a Dangerous Omega

_A/N: Hello great readers! I am sorry for not being able to get out a chapter last week and this week until today! :( Hate mail me later, in this chapter there will be five new OCs! _

_Butch is the son of Hutch and an Alpha (Well duh!)  
Dusk and Midnight are Alpha twins and don't have parents that are on the movie.  
Munch is Mooch's son and an Omega (Duh again).  
Skinner is Salty's son an Omega that has a genetic disorder that he looks like he is only bones and fur with some mental disabilities that make his just seem crazy._

_Okay these are my characters! There is one more Alpha to this group but she will show up in the next chapter. Again sorry for the late update! But to make up for it it is a long chapter!_

* * *

Sun beams once again took the stage of the land from the nightly shadows. Another day was waking up. Melody didn't need to wake up to see the graceful show. She had been up all night thinking about what Garth continuously chastised her about: putting her brother's and other's lives in danger just for her enjoyment. She watched the sun's dancers with tired and reddened eyes. With her father's voice staying her head, she couldn't sleep.

All the alpha cubs that were born in the Spring will have their Ceremony of Honor tonight. Basically, it was a big party for all the alpha cubs to spend some time and have fun with their families before they are sent off to the Alpha School camps the next dawn. Everyone in the family of the next alpha of their blood line was welcome. Melody, however, wouldn't be attending. Because of her log sledding stunt the previous day, Garth decided to take her privilege of the ceremony away.

"This Ceremony of Honor only happens once in a young wolf's life! It isn't fair for Dad to take it from me! I will be missing out on spending time with my brother and Mathew one more time before they have to go to Alpha School for the entire winter! Why me?!" Melody cried out. She looked back at her sleeping parents and stirring brother. Sighing, she turned her attention back to outside of the den. "It isn't like Ethan, Matt, and Uncle Humphrey were actually hurt by the crash landing. They were fine. Worst part is though is that Uncle Humphrey is now on bad terms with Dad because of me."

"You're up early, Sis." her brother's voice whispered softly.

"I never slept," Melody replied glancing at her brother with a yawn.

Ethan stretched before lying down beside his golden furred sister. He turned his attention to the outside of the den. A smile formed on his muzzle as memories of that first day when they experienced their first time going outside came to his mind. "Hey Mel, remember that day in Spring that we went outside for the first time? Your eyes lit up so brightly with wonder."

"Yes, but because I didn't wait for Dad to wake up, and went out ahead of time you were snatched up by the giant bird we thought was an eagle."

"Well, true, but if I wasn't swooped up we probably would have never met Mathew and Ms. Angela. I had to free myself or become the bird's lunch. If Ms. Angela hadn't just happened to be there to catch me, I would've died as a month old pup."

"But if I HAD stayed in the den, you wouldn't have been captured by that bird thing and then taken away." Melody's hazel eyes started to rim with tears. "Remember when we went swimming that one time when Mathew was home with the sniffles in Summer and I said 'Let's have a race' then you were swept away by the current? If we didn't go swimming, like I had begged, you wouldn't have had to swim against dangerous rapids for your life." Melody growled at her white front paws. "There have been countless incidents after that first time out of the den that I have caused you to be at a paw's length from Death's claws. Dad is right. I have these stupid and dangerous ideas that end up putting yours and other's lives in danger. Even if I don't think they will have someone get hurt! I'm just a stupid omega."

The auburn colored juvenile gave his sister a stern look, "Melody you do NOT cause that! It happens, okay? It could happen to anyone! If anything I put myself at risk for going along with it! It isn't always just your fault. I just... I just have bad luck! That's it! Bad luck!" Ethan nudged her shoulder. "Get some sleep. You'll need it for tonight's big party."

"Can't go. Dad took it away from me because 'I'm too wild' and 'Too dangerous to be around other wolves' according to Dad. So I would LOVE to sleep to be ready for that celebration, but I can't. Love to, but can't. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go for a walk to clear my mind. Tell Dad and Mom I said good morning when they get up." After her speech Melody got up, shook herself off, then headed out into the sunlit world.

"Let me come with you!" Ethan got up to follow her.

"No, I don't want to have you hurt again before your big night. I need some time alone to think." Ethan lied back down after Melody disappeared from view.

"Alright Sis, just be safe."

* * *

Melody let her paws take her where they wanted. They led her down a dirt path, guarded by tree and foliage on both sides. Like it had all night, her father's voice continued to chastise her about her dangerous thrill-seeking, adrenaline rushing stunts. "Even if Ethan has 'bad luck,' I still push the incidents to happen because I'm the one who comes up with the ideas of what I think would be fun. It isn't like I'm actually TRYING to get my brother killed and whoever is with us at the time!" A dark, grayish black wolf with white markings on his face came out in front of Melody on the path.

"Wow! That must be hard. So you're dangerous to be around and yet so beautiful," The wolf smirked. Melody looked inquisitively at the new wolf, who seemed to be as old as she. "Um. . . Hi. . . Do I know you?"

"The answer to that, Sweet Cheeks is a negative. Though I wouldn't mind getting to know you. The name is Butch." The grey wolf now known as "Butch" straightened out his form and puffed out his chest to make himself look bigger. "Your scent lured me to your footsteps. Such a beautiful scent could only lead to such a flower possessing both beauty and wildness. Your sweet nectar like scent is making me hungry for your taste."

'Oh my Moon! Is he seriously trying to hit on me? Ew! He's going to have to try harder to woo me. Well, less actually.' Melody thought to herself.

"So what do you say? Want to spend your time with the handsomest, Big Bad Wolf?" He howled then tried to strike a sexy pose to lure his target in.

"Oh, are you calling him here now?" Melody swiveled her head around looking for the imaginary wolf, "Oh, you were referencing yourself." The golden juvenile scoffed, "As if. No thanks, 'big boy' I'm good." She went on to continue her walk but was stopped again by Butch. 'Why won't he just leave me alone?' She thought to herself.

"Whoa, whoa _slow down_ girly. Why are you in such a hurry to leave The Butch? Just think about becoming my girl." Butch gave a small laugh.

"Would you change your mind if I said I was an omega? You clearly have the arrogance of an alpha who was babied a bunch."

"Oh, an Omega now? How fitting! Instead of you being my equal, you'll just become my omega bitch. You have a snarky attitude that would almost fit an alpha. It's the only thing that doesn't fit the typical omega standards."

"One: I refuse to become your 'bitch,' and two, I am not your 'typical' omega to start with." Melody sneered.

"Who will stop me from making you mine anyways? You're pretty, but as you say, you're an omega. It's only fitting nowadays to have an omega mate." Butch smirked.

"I will stop you because I absolutely refuse to be your bitch! So bring it on! Do your best to win me over."

"Well, I would, but you see, I have friends in low places who do my work for me." Butch gave a whistle. Four more wolves showed up out of nowhere. "Last chance. You can be a good girl and come quietly or you can be taken down the hard way."

"Four against one? Some would say that is an unfair match up. Four alpha males against one omega girl? Even more unfair. But I just say, 'Bring it on.'" She took a fighting stance that she learned from her brother and Mathew.

Butch sighed, "Sorry to do this, but I gave you the option. Dusk, Midnight," he nodded to the two black wolves of the four. "You know what to do."

The two wolves nodded before lunging out to tackle Melody. One on the left another on her right. 'This old tactic? Easy to dodge. Just jump out of the way.' Melody leapt forward causing the two wolves to collide where she once was. 'Idiots. They're so predictable.'

Butch glared at the two wolves dusting themselves off. They staggered in a daze from the collision. "Skinner, get to it. Seems those two will be out of it for a while."

A light grey wolf that was mostly all bone laughed maniacally. He took a few steps towards the group's target. "I will grant thy leader's wishes and take prisoner the golden she wolf." It spoke with a ghostly chilling voice. Something about it just sent shivers down Melody's spine.

"Well come and get me Bones!" She yelled starting to run back the way she came into the dirt path. Skinner caught up to her and cut her off from her escape route.

'He's fast.' Melody thought as she rounded a pine tree with low hanging branches. She grabbed one of the branches in her mouth and pulled it back and then waited for her pursuer to come following. The wolf of bones circled around the tree just in time to be greeted with a face full of stinging pine needles. He had fallen into Melody's trap.

The force from the branch sent the wolf back a few meters and stumbling blindly.

"So how did you like that? Huh?! Told you I am dangerous!" Melody went back to the dirt path were the chase had begun. "Wait, where is the fat one that was right next to you?" she asked. Oh did I scare him away? Some cronies you have here! Not even decent to go down in shame with pride. Now before your little hissy fit, I was in the middle of a wa- oof!" Melody was suddenly on the ground with about two hundred or so pounds crushing her body into the dirt.

"What was that now? Munch is right here. I don't see him running away and disobeying one of my orders. And it seems he is the ONLY one who can get it right!" Butch glared at his failed gang members. Butch padded over to where Munch was sitting on top of Melody. "Now just think, this wouldn't have happened if you just came quietly. You claim that you're an omega but with moves like that and how you think on your feet along with the attitude, you are an alpha. You thought just by saying you're a different rank than you truly are that would have made me let you go? Not likely, whatever I want, whenever I want it, I get it."

Melody gasped under the heavy weight on top of her, "I was right about the babied alpha arrogance. Now you're saying you're an only cub. Lucky you." There was loud rustling over beside the group. It soon died off.

"Whatever that was, it was big and in a hurry to leave." Munch said looking over to where the sound had come from. "Yeah, it was," Butch looked in the direction of where the rustling had been and then looked to the two wolves.

"Midnight, Dusk, follow it. We might have been alone out here. We don't need anyone coming to our wild flower's aid." The two black wolves nodded before silently darting off to find the source of the sound. "Skinner, get some ivy vines. This she wolf is dangerous to let loose. Be quick about it." Butch commanded the bony goon.

"I will follow you! If it means to be able to breathe I will follow!" Melody gasped.

"Not after that stunt. You bested my friends, and you're a good fighter I will admit. And as such, you're a treasure. I won't give up on keeping you."

"Could he at least ease up a bit? I have had no sleep and he just squashed all fight left in me for the time being." Butch looked at the she wolf under the fat one that was on top of her.

"Fine. Munch ease off of her. You'll kill her before the vines even get here." Munch got off of her.

There was an imprint in the dirt taking the shape of Melody's frame. Melody took big gulps of air lying still on the ground. 'I feel like I'm about to pass

* * *

_A/N: Well there is the long chapter I promised! So how was it? Good? Shocking? Cliff hanger worthy? Hungry for more even?! Well we all know that this couldn't be as great as it is without my wonderful editor HLK! _

_Okay this might not be much of a shocker to some of you but I have put off the lemon until I feel like writing it. I just don't feel like writing anything dirty. Sorry if any of you were really looking forward to that soon. _

_Now, I will admit to this, I am getting busier at school and it's taking its toll onto my writing. I might be missing weeks in between updates but trust me I am trying my best! _

_Lastly I hope you enjoyed and I'd like to see some reviews!_

_(Anyone else read Butch's lines like The Fonz off of that 80's T.V. show that's on the Hub called "Happy Days"? XDDD)_


End file.
